Out of joint
by SailorShipper
Summary: A device of Patarillo's casuses no end of chaos as Galen and Dureena are pulled through a rip in time space.


Out of Joint Writer: SailorShipper Parings: Bancoran/Maraich, Galen/Dureena Rating: PG-13 A/N: Just an idea I had while bored at work, I am pretty new to the Patalliro fandom, and so I apologize and advance to any mess ups I might make with characterizations. Very strong yoai in this, if you don t like shoo. I do no town the characters from either Crusade or Patalliro. I m just a fan with a way to active imagination.  
Summary: When an invention of Patalliro s causes a temporary rip in time/space there is no end to the trouble caused by the appearance of a thief and a techno mage from over two hundred years in the future. Crossover with Crusade

One: Meetings

There was a flash of painfully bright light, with a muttered curse Maraich threw one hand up to block his eyes as he blinked against the green spots that where now taking up more the half of his vision. From some were to his left Maraich could here Patalliro yelling about something, most likely demanding that the assassin take care of what ever trouble the young king had caused this time.  
Maraich was currently more concerned about the fact that he still had spots dancing around, not to mention his new silk top seemed to have developed a not so pleasant singed smell.

As soon as I can see you, I am going to hurt you. It was not an empty threat, and Maraich was already reaching for an every handy knife.

What about her? Patalliro responded. You re supposed to protect me when Bancoran s not around.

Her, what her? Maraich was to dazed to come back with a better remark, and that made him even more irritated.

That demon lady thing. Patalliro s response wasn t much help at all.

It took a few more blinks for Maraich to clear his sight enough to notice just who Patalliro was talking about, from the wreckage of what had once been yet another bizarre device a figure emerged. It more or less locked like a human woman dressed in a skin tight leather jump suite made of tanned leather, yet her wild yellow eyes and the strange pattern on her forehead spoke of an other worldly origin.

Don t just stand there, do something! Patalliro shrieked then shoved Maraich forward.

Pure instinct took over and Maraich pulled out his knife, and he lounged at the demon thing. As soon as he did that the female s eyes got wide and she dodged to one side pulling out a wicked looking dagger of her own.

Maraich managed to avoid getting stabbed as he corrected himself quickly and turned to face his opponent. He took a swing at it, only to have his target duck just under the blow, his dagger only managing to swipe of a lock of curly brown hair.

The female stayed in her crouch as a mad grin crossed her face. Tossing her dagger to her other hand she commented in English.

Not bad, it s been a while since I had a challenge, not many knife fighters now, let alone a female one. Want to go again, Red? Her voice had a rough quality to it.

Mariachi s temper flared, both at being yet again mistaken for a girl, as well as by the knick name that the female called him by. It didn t help that she sounded amused, as if the fighting was all in good fun.

With a yell of rage Maraich rushed the female who at this time had stopped chuckling and moved forward to intercept him. Maraich saw her coming and feinted to the left, this time his opponent made a mistake and Maraich took that opportunity to take her down with a quick strike to the back of her head.

She went down with a cry of pain and surprise, Maraich quickly kicked away the dagger she had dropped, and then knelt over her, his sharp blade against her neck. His eyes narrowed as he glared down at her, pushing just hard enough with his blade to see a small drop of blood.

You have some explaining to do, demon. Mariachi s voice left no room for argument.

What the hell are you talking about? Came her hissed response. Her eyes still defiant despite the fact she was pined. I just popped up here, that little squirt started yelling, and next thing I knew you attacked me. What was I suppose to do, stand there as you ran me through?

Maraich never had a chance to respond, one moment he was the victor, and the next it felt like every nerve on his body was on fire. He screamed in pain his mind just registering a surprised cry of.

Where did the other one come from? before he blacked out.

It had only taken Galen a moment to locate the tear that Dureena had been pulled through. The contact like scanners easy quickly locating and analyzing the distortion. Though the readout warned it was bound to collapse, Galen had to take the risk; after all he had an unspoken fondness of the little thief.

Once he had walked through Galen saw that he arrived just in time. Dureena was pined down by a well dressed woman with very long red hair; close by a loud blond kid was screaming and flailing wildly. After a quick assessment of the situation Galen strode over, lifted a hand just above the riot of curls covering the woman s head, and gave her a quick jolt of energy.

Instantly the woman jerked and flopped to the side, out cold. There was a loud yelling sound and the next thing Galen knew he had a blond kid hitting him on the shin with a broken off chair leg.

Die demon!

The yell was followed by several more strikes to his shin. There was little pain since the black cloak that Galen wore was of thick black leather, still it was quite annoying.

Okay, that s enough talk about demon slaying. Dureena walked over, and picked the blond kid up by the back of his tan jacket, then help him eye level, though far enough away to keep from getting smacked in the nose by a flailing chair leg. Now are you going to quite down, or do you want to keep behaving like a little savage?

She gave him a quick warning shake.

I ll behave, just don t eat me.

Dureena gave an annoyed grunt, and then dropped the boy on his butt. The moment he was down the kid clapped his hands together, and started to sing about who killed a robin, accompanied by much bowing.

Galen looked on in surprise, and then turned to face the diminutive thief he had come to find.

Where on earth did you wind up this time? He asked, unable to keep the complete confusion out of his voice. He didn t like being confused, it was his job to confuse others damm it.

Dureena didn t responded to his question; instead she went over to check on the woman who had previously been treating her with a knife.

You didn t have to knock him out, She scolded as she carefully turned the prone figure over. It was only then that Galen saw his mistake, despite the soft features, not to mention the long curly red hair and less then masculine chose of outfit, the person in question was a male teenager.

He was trying to kill you! Galen attempted to defend himself, and inwardly cringed at the fact his voice almost came out as a squeak. Things were even more quickly getting out of his control, and he didn t like it at all.

I could have handled it, Dureena responded in a nonchalant manner. I was trying to calm him down; besides, it s a waist to go zapping the hell out of a good fighter like that. Now help me, he might not be to tall, but he s still to big of me to lift on my own.

Galen moved to do as Dureena requested, not an easy task since it was hard to bind down in his clothing, still with some struggling he was finally able to lift the boy, and then move him over to a nearby couch.

Just who are you guys? By this time kid had seemed to grow bored of his song and moved over, tugging at Galen s cloak for attention. The chick looks strange, but other then your lack of hair and you look normal enough.

Galen heard a sound that indicated Dureena was reaching for another sharp object, and hoped she could keep that temper of hers in check.

I m human, more or less, Galen turned to face the child. I m Galen, and my companion s name is Dureena Nafeel.

I m King Patarillo du Malynera the VII, Came the haughty reply. And that tells me is just your names, I d better get more, or I won t help you when Bancoran shows up and sees what you did to his apartment, not to mention his lover.

This time Galen had to quickly catch Dureena s arm before she managed to get past him and use her dagger. That didn t stop her from talking though.

You re the ones who attacked me, half pint. Dureena snapped. In fact you re the one who shoved your friend forward in the first place.

Yeah, but it didn t mean you and Mr. Bald and Glowering had to knock Maraich out cold, there for this is your entire fault.

Galen, let me go, Dureena s voice had a very dangerous edge to it. I promise I won t kill him, I just want to wound him a little.

Remember what I said about controlling your anger. Galen could swear he felt an eye brow start to twitch. It won t help maters much if you go wounding kids, no mater how annoying they are.

The interchange seemed to be downright funny to Patarillo, and soon he was laughing in pure delight.

Its like Maraich has a female clone, He seemed to lose interest in them as he plopped on the floor and banged his fists in pure amusement. I can t wait to see what Bancoran thanks of that.

Galen, please tell me that I ate something questionable at dinner and this is all just a very bizarre dream? Dureena s temper had dissipated at her all out confusion, now how her voice as pleading.

Dream s cant be shared, Galen reminded her. And if they would, just me this isn t what I would want us both to see.

Dureena was never given a chance to explain. Over the sound of Patarillo s uproars laughter she could hear a door opening, followed by an angry yell.

Who are you people, what are you doing here, and most importantly, what have you done to Maraich?

Galen turned around to face an enraged man who was dressed in a well tailored black suit and had amazingly long black hair, the eye shadow seemed to be a bit much though.

And that must be Bancoran. Galen said with resignation and Dureena tensed beside him. I m sure we can explain this, once we understand what this is.

He started in, seeing the man go for a side arm and the same time that Dureena went down into an attack crouch.

Or we could just have more fighting. He said with an annoyed sigh.  
*

As soon as Bancoran walked into his London condo he knew that something was wrong. For one it was to quite, normally as soon as the door had opened Maraich had already rushed forward and plastered him with several kisses. Even more telling where two the two strangers, standing with their backs to him.

One was tall, balled and dressed in a long black cloak; the other was compact, had wavy brown hair and dressed in a leather outfit that looked like something out of a fantasy movie. Though he recognized the sounds of Patarillo s laughter Bancoran wasn t about to take any chances, especially since he couldn t catch sight of his lover.

Drawing his gun Bancoran demanded answers. At the sound of his voice both figures turned, giving him a better view, other then his choice of dress the taller of the two looked more or less normal. On the other hand, the smaller of the two had strange colored eyes, almost cat like and there was a texture to her forehead that was defiantly not caused by a skin condition.

As the man attempted to explain himself Bancoran saw the woman go into a crouch and he couldn t help a slight shudder of fear, not to mention the need to swallow. That look in her eyes was one that looked almost exactly how Maraich would look at him if the younger man so much as suspected Bancoran was cheating, a look that said just how much pain he would be in.

Dureena put that down I think you are making Mister Bancoran uncomfortable.

Of all the things that Bancoran was expecting, that was not one of them, and to his surprise Dureena did just as requested, then stood up though she still looked about ready to pounce at the slightest hint of danger.

As for you, I m sure if you can put the gun down we can talk this through. Once again the tall man addressed Bancoran as soon as he saw his companion was on longer in kill, maim, murder, mode.  
Nether I or Dureena mean any harm, in fact it was you Maraich that went on the attack first, I was merely operating under the desire to preserver and endangered species.

That earned him a smack on the back of his head, followed by a yelp.

As I said to your friend, who seems to have come down with a fit of giggles, my name is Galen, and my charming companion is Dureena Nafeel. Galen kept right no with the introductions, despite being hit upside his head by Dureena.

Just what did you do to Maraich? Bancoran demanded; still not ready to give up his gun.

It was just a slight jolt, Galen assured him. He should come around shortly with no permanent damage. As I said, he seemed quite intent on carving Dureena up, and I couldn t allow that to happen.

In way of assurance Galen moved to one side so that Bancoran could see where his younger lover was laying prone on the couch, his face obscured by his main or curly raid hair. Concern won out over his worry about the two strangers and Bancoran ran over to his unconscious lover s side, calling out his name as he did so. There was no response, even as Bancoran shook Maraich and pushed his hair from his face.

You better tell me now what you hit him with, Bancoran once again turned around in rage, his dark hair whipping through the air as he did so.

I created an electric reaction in his nerves, Galen explained as he put a restraining arm on Dureena s shoulders, knowing she would see Bancoran s reaction as another attack. Painful I am sorry to say, as it tends to over sensitive every nerve at the same time, it has no lasting effect though, and was the only on lethal way to restrain him without lethal or more damaging means.

How did you even do that? Bancoran really wanted to shoot the man, but at least wanted explanations first, that and he had a felling Dureena would filet him if he so much as twitched.

My Order has an understanding of technology beyond normal people, and the human body is in a way a type of machine, it s easy if you understand the natural flow of electricity through the body. That is all I can explain and even that can be a risk to the time lines.

Great, you mean more damm time travelers? Bancoran turned to where Patarillo was still snickering. What did you do this time, and why was it necessary to involve me? Next time clean up your own damm messes.

Patarillo seeming to notice just how enraged Bancoran was this time stopped laughing and looked around with a shifty look on his face.

I m not responsible of the misuse of my inventions, though since those two arrived because of it, I fell I have a right to ask them what ever I want.

This time Dureena and Bancoran almost ran into each other as they both took a lunge at the insolent child king. Patarillo used the ensuing chaos to make his escape, his innate survival instincts telling him that he had pushed people to far again.

Maraich felt himself start to awaken, his mind felt like it was in a cloud and every nerve seemed alive though the felling wasn t at all unpleasant. He could hear voices that seemed to be so very far away though one stood out beyond the others.

Bancoran, Instantly he felt a comforting hand on his forehead and his eyes opened to see the much loved face looking at him in concern. When did you get home? It was so strange, Patarillo did had one of his devices to show off, it got light and I saw a demon lady, we fought, then it got dark again. Next time it got light you where here.

Shush, its okay love. Bancoran comforted him; the gloved hand had never felt so wonderfully soft on his skin. I m not sure myself what s going on, but I have a felling that Patarillo might. For now just rest and let me deal with the other two.

There was just one before, did another demon show up? Maraich sat up at that a hand going to his head as he fought the ensuing dizziness.

I think they are time travelers, not demons. Bancoran assured him. More trouble caused by more of Patarillo being a pain no doubt. I can see why you d think it was demons; the woman is scary as hell.

Watch it, An insulted voice spoke up.

Dureena just let it go, This voice was male, and though it sounded frustrated didn t have the same pissed of quality about it. Even I admit, when you are in attack mode you have a look that on one wants to be on the receiving end of.

Hearing the conversation Maraich turned his head in the direction of the voices. He could fell Bancoran s arm resting on his back as he did so, and took a few moments to back in the comfort before turning his attention to there guests.

Hey kid, you felling alright? It was the woman from before, Dureena is he heard the name right. I m sorry that you got zapped, and hope there are no hard feelings about the fight. It was acutely getting fun until you had the knife at my throat.

Now that he had a better look at Dureena, Maraich couldn t help but wonder just why he had though she was a demon. True her eyes were an odd yellow color, and that forehead marking a bit strange, but all in all it wasn t a scary look despite what Bancoran seemed to think, and come to think of it, the fight had been pretty fun, it was rare to meet someone who was acutely a challenge, hell even Ban tended to run away when instead of standing and fighting. The fact she had to be even smaller then him also seemed to detract from the whole evil demon from hell thing.

Don t call me Kid or Red again and I think we can call it even. Maraich responded. I would like to know what s going on then, and who attacked me from behind?

That would be Galen here, Dureena indicated the tall man next to her, Maraich hadn t noticed him before, which was strange since he had striking eyes, on top of his stature and apparent love of black leather.

Think we can save this for latter, its getting late and I need some rest, rest that I m sure Maraich needs also. Bancoran spoke up then; apparently Maraich had been staring to long for his likening, though it seemed that it was more then a bit hypocritical that Bancoran get upset at his paying attention to someone else, hell it wasn t like Maraich was interested in a romantic since.

Still felling Bancoran s grip tighten possessive was pleasant enough and Maraich found his head drooping down to his lover s shoulder.

There is space enough, Bancoran counted talking as he gave Maraich a comforting squeeze. You two can stay here for the night, hopefully tomorrow we can catch up with that short menace and find out exactly what he did, and how to get you two back from where ever you came from.


End file.
